


Exhibition

by Anndalchahal



Category: Ladykiller In a Bind
Genre: Art, Drabble, Exhibitionism, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anndalchahal/pseuds/Anndalchahal
Summary: I can't believe The Beast is a MILF (Muse I Like To Fuck).A Drabble.





	Exhibition

"Honoured guests, welcome to my exhibition "Tamed", exclusively showing here in Berlin." The Photographer announced.

 

The curtains parted, revealing a room plastered with photographs on every wall and, most prominently, on a raised platform in the centre…

 

“On this very special opening night, there will be a live performance in one hour. Until then – please enjoy.”

 

The crowd murmuered as they filed into the room, the Beast knelt on the platform, her head lowered, listening intently to every “Gosh, how _striking_ ” and “Genius! True genius!” from the crowd of connoisseurs surrounding her.

 

Until.

 

“If I can have your attention, please...”


End file.
